Réquiem
by dlz
Summary: AR/MM. Após os acontecimentos em What's Eating Dexter Morgan? e um confronto com Evelyn Vogel, Debra toma uma atitude que fará Dexter decidir sobre o que ele é e o que ele deve fazer. Oneshot! R


**Disclaimer**:Trata-se de uma história cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.

* * *

Deb acordou de um sono profundo como há muito não tinha. Seu corpo estava estranhamente dormente, e um gosto amargo na boca a entorpecia. Com a vista embaçada, ela apenas enxergou a varanda de sua casa, imaginando se havia tido mais um desmaio pós-bebedeira, ao finalmente se dar conta de que seus últimos instantes de lucidez eram em frente ao Miami Metro. Lembrou-se, no entanto, que também esteve na sala de interrogatório com Quinn naquela tarde, onde assinou a confissão do assassinato de LaGuerta. Com uma terrível enxaqueca, a morena cerrou os olhos, cobrindo-os com as pontas dos dedos quando por uma fresta da janela um feixe de luz do sol que se punha embargou sua vista. Ao abrir novamente os olhos, moveu lentamente a cabeça para o lado, e ainda com a visão confusa, percebeu um vulto sentado na poltrona à sua frente. Tinha a certeza de ver LaGuerta sentada, encarando-a com o sorriso cínico de sempre, ao que se levantou rapidamente, para então descobrir que estava algemada ao sofá.

«Que porra é essa?» gritou chacoalhando o braço como se tentasse se desvencilhar das algemas, para então se virar para onde achou ter visto LaGuerta, e descobrir que havia alucinado, e que em seu lugar, havia uma mulher que jamais antes viu na vida.

«Olá, Debra» disse ela.

Evelyn Vogel a encarava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Não um sorriso cínico como imaginou ter visto no fantasma de LaGuerta no meio de sua sala, mas um sorriso amável, que procurava evocar confiança, mas que incomodava Deb.

«Quem diabos é você? O que faz aqui na porra da minha casa? E como teve a audácia de me algemar?»

Evelyn tomou um pouco de tempo, e Deb começou a sacudir a algema, para então se levantar e procurar alguma coisa ao redor. A neuropsicóloga apenas a observava, enquanto a ex-policial parecia não ter muita ideia do que fazia, quando então pegou uma garrafa vazia de cerveja que estava na mesa à frente e lançou-a contra ela. Elegantemente, porém, Evelyn apenas se moveu um pouco para o lado, o que foi desnecessário, uma vez que a garrafa acertou em cheio a parede atrás dela, explodindo em pedaços.

«Tenha calma» pediu ela.

«Calma o cacete!» gritou Deb. «Se você é a porra de uma alucinação, vai acabar agora!»

Debra pegou outra garrafa vazia, e antes que também a lançasse contra Vogel, esta lhe disse:

«Sou uma velha amiga de Harry»

Deb estava ofegante e cansada, e seus pensamentos extremamente confusos, mas aquele nome ainda significava o mundo para ela: Harry. E com os olhos marejados, a morena abaixou o braço e largou a garrafa vazia ao chão enquanto se sentava.

«Meu nome é Evelyn Vogel» apresentou-se. «Fui pesquisadora no departamento de neuropsicologia criminal do Miami Metro quando seu pai ainda estava na ativa e você e seu irmão eram pequenos»

«Como diabos chegou aqui?»

Vogel suspirou, e se virou para pegar alguma coisa em sua bolsa, ao que Deb deduziu.

«Dexter, não é? Maldito!» gritou, sacudindo novamente o braço algemado, abrindo uma ferida no pulso.

«Acalme-se, Debra» pediu a neuropsicóloga em tom autoritário.

Enfurecida com o atrevimento daquela completa desconhecida, Deb pegou a garrafa que havia largado ao chão e lançou-a contra Vogel, que se não tivesse se abaixado a tempo teria sido acertada bem no rosto.

«Você está incontrolável» disse. «Não me admira que esteja atrapalhando tanto o trabalho de Dexter»

Deb frisou a testa ao ouvir tais palavras, e começou a rir histericamente, enquanto Vogel continuava a tirar da bolsa seu aparelho de DVD player portátil. Ligou-o e inseriu um disco compacto que também estava em sua bolsa.

«Se você soubesse a porra da besteira que acabou de dizer!» exclamou Deb, ainda rindo descontroladamente. «Você não conhece o Dexter... você não conhece!» gritou, para então finalmente parar de rir e encará-la nos olhos.

Vogel permanecia inexpressível, apenas observando o estado de loucura em que se encontrava a filha mais nova de Harry, lamentando se já não era tarde demais para salvá-la do que quer que fosse que a consumia, e se ainda valia a pena mais uma investida. Pensou, no entanto, no pedido de ajuda do próprio Dexter, e temendo que qualquer coisa em contrário pudesse afligi-lo de modo a afastá-lo daquilo que por tantos anos demorou a conquistar, olhou para o aparato em sua mão, e depois o depositou lentamente na mesa, virado para Deb, que a encarava com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios, e o rosto coberto de suor. Mas a ex-policial abaixou o olhar para ver o monitor do aparelho, e viu a imagem pausada de Harry vestido em seu uniforme da polícia sentando em frente à mesa do que parecia um consultório.

A neuropsicóloga nada mais disse, e simplesmente acionou o vídeo, o mesmo que há uma semana havia mostrado a Dexter, e quando Harry começou a falar, Deb se inclinou para prestar atenção.

_«Estamos gravando» disse a voz da pessoa do outro lado da mesa em que estava Harry, e que Deb identificou como sendo Evelyn Vogel._

_Harry parecia incomodado e agitado._

_«Então, relembrando, há duas semanas você me contou que o seu filho Dexter perguntou para ver um caso real de homicídio» disse ela, no vídeo. «Também disse que negou esse pedido»_

_«Sim, porque ele só tem 10 anos» explicou Harry._

_«Então, por que está aqui hoje?» perguntou Vogel._

_«Ele continuou pedindo, então dei o que ele queria» respondeu ele. «Esperava que aquilo pudesse chocá-lo e acabar com sua...»_

_«Condição» completou Vogel._

_Harry hesitou, e a neuropsicóloga pediu:_

_«Conte-me o que houve»_

_«Recebi uma ligação sobre um homicídio em Coral Gables» continuou ele. «Uma mulher atirou no ex-marido enquanto ele invadia a casa. Esperei até a equipe forense acabar, e levei o Dexter até o local. A vítima atravessou uma porta de correr de vidro, então havia sangue para todo lado. E isso não pareceu perturbar o Dexter»_

_«Ele não se incomodou nem um pouco?» perguntou Vogel._

_«Na verdade, ele ficou fascinado» respondeu Harry, como se ainda estivesse perplexo. «Ele só ficou lá parado, encarando. Como se estivesse admirando uma pintura»_

_Ouve um silêncio, e ele continuou:_

_«Não ficamos por muito tempo, e no caminho de volta, notei...» e pegando algo do bolso, mostrou à Vogel um pedaço de vidro com sangue. «Que o Dexter estava segurando algo nas mãos. Ele roubou da cena do crime»_

_«Um troféu» disse ela._

_«Estou certo sobre o Dex, não estou?» perguntou Harry, aflito. «Tem algo de errado com ele»_

_«Não colocaria assim, mas concordo que o Dexter é exatamente o que suspeita» disse ela. «Confie em mim quando eu digo que há um lugar no mundo para ele. Não sei que forma isso tomará, mas vamos encontrar juntos»_

A tela do aparelho ficou escura, mas Deb continuou a olhar para o monitor.

«Seu pai veio me procurar para pedir ajuda em relação a Dexter, e eu o ajudei»

A morena levantou os olhos para encará-la.

«Pense o que quiser» continuou. «Ele poderia ter sido institucionalizado desde pequeno, e sabemos que isso jamais adiantaria, e poderia hoje estar preso ou mesmo morto»

O canto esquerdo dos lábios se moveu, como se quisesse sorrir. Era seu maior e mais terrível desejo: que Dexter estivesse morto antes que pudesse descobrir a verdade a seu respeito; a verdade que acabou com sua própria vida.

«Mas resolvemos criar um código de conduta moral para Dexter»

Deb cerrou os olhos enquanto continuava a escutar a horrível verdade sobre a participação de Harry naquilo que considerava uma aberração.

«E ele se tornou o que você conhece hoje»

«Assassino não tem moral» devolveu Deb, abrindo os olhos para encarar a neuropsicóloga. «Fico admirada de uma profissional como você permitir e fazer parte disso» completou, apontando para o vídeo.

«Não sei o que se passa entre você e Dexter, mas precisa entender que ele é um mal necessário»

Deb riu.

«Você está louca!» gritou. «Por causa dele eu... eu matei uma inocente!» gritou.

Vogel se encostou na poltrona.

«Quer falar a respeito?»

Deb frisou a testa e a fitou com repulsa.

«Não!»

Mesmo assim, Vogel deu sua opinião:

«Inconscientemente, você sabe que ele não é de todo mal» disse.

«Cala a boca!» gritou Deb.

«Por isso o protegeu mesmo sabendo a verdade»

«Ele contou isso?»

«Ele me contou pouca coisa, e apenas estou esclarecendo o que acho de tudo isso» explicou Vogel.

Deb se inclinou sobre a mesa, e fitou Vogel bem nos olhos.

«Você não sabe porra alguma!»

Vogel sorriu. Pegou o aparelho sobre a mesa, e o guardou na bolsa.

«Pense como quiser, Debra» disse. «Você é filha do Harry, e tem muito dele em você»

Deb a observava, enquanto a neuropsicóloga se preparava para ir embora.

«Uma hora vai saber que agindo assim você o atrapalha» disse, com o olhar gélido de uma mãe defendendo seu filho.

Vogel caminhou até a porta, e Deb gritou, chacoalhando a mão algemada:

«Hey!»

Evelyn pegou do bolso a chave que Dexter lhe deu antes de partir e jogou na mesa. Mais do que depressa, Deb a pegou e abriu as algemas para massagear o pulso ferido, enquanto olhava Vogel desaparecer na varanda de sua casa.

Um misto de ódio e repulsa a dominavam como nunca. Mais do que quando assassinou LaGuerta, e mais ainda quando começou a trabalhar para Jacob Elway. Mas já não era mais ódio e repulsa de si mesma, e sim de Dexter, e de seu próprio pai, Harry. Tanto quanto detestou a ideia de odiar Dexter, sofria agora por sentir o mesmo em relação a Harry. Ele era o mundo para ela quando criança, assim como Dexter o foi depois que se tornaram órfãos, e por causa de Harry é que ela decidiu se tornar policial. Tudo o que fez e trabalhou na vida, era para honrá-lo e dignificá-lo. Amava quando era reconhecida no departamento como a filha de Morgan, sem se importar em crescer profissionalmente à sua própria sombra. Mas a verdade descoberta naquele último ano sobre os dois homens que mais amou na vida a consumia, e o vídeo assistido a enojara de tal forma, que ela não conseguia mais conceber.

Deb chutou uma garrafa vazia de cerveja que estava ao chão, fazendo-a explodir em pedaços quando colidiu contra a parede. Olhou ao redor. Sua casa estava um caos, tão grande quanto a confusão instalada em sua mente. Não satisfeita, chutou a mesa, para então encontrar um cartucho de antidepressivos vazio. Olhando para o nada, pensamentos iam e vinham em sua mente conturbada. Afundou-o no sofá, e ficou olhando para o céu agora pintado com cores rosa e laranja do dia que se findava. Uma lágrima correu por sua face, quando considerou que Evelyn Vogel tinha razão, e que ela estava cega com sua própria negação. Lembrou, então, da noite anterior, quando Dexter lhe mostrou a vítima de um tiroteio que ela conseguiu salvar. Ela ainda o amava, e sabia que ele se importava com ela e faria de tudo para fazê-la se sentir melhor consigo mesma. Odiou-se, então, não mais por ter assassinado LaGuerta, e por ter se tornado tudo aquilo que mais menosprezada naqueles últimos três meses só para se afastar de seu irmão, e sim por saber que fazia tudo aquilo por medo de não ser capaz de fazer novamente.

Lentamente, e como uma morta-viva como de fato se sentia naqueles últimos meses, Deb se levantou e foi para o quarto, não sem antes pegar uma garrafa de cerveja semi consumida que estava sobre o balcão da cozinha. Sem se importar, tomou um grande gole da bebida quente, e entrou na suíte. Foi ao banheiro, e abriu o armário para pegar outro frasco de comprimidos. Caminhou até a cama, e abriu o recipiente com o polegar, lançando a tampa para longe. Sorriu. Vogel tinha razão. Tudo o que ela tinha feito até aquele momento eram tentativas frustradas de se autodestruir, pois inconscientemente, ela era como Harry, porém muito mais fraca, e só queria proteger Dexter, embora já não soubesse mais como. De uma só vez, Deb enfiou todos os compridos na boca, engolindo-os com um grande gole de cerveja. Atirou o frasco vazio para longe, e depositou desajeitadamente a garrafa sobre o gaveteiro ao lado, que veio a cair ao chão, molhando todo o piso com a bebida. Viu o retrato debaixo do abajur dela e Dex ainda pequenos no colo da Harry.

Deb se deitou com o retrato na mão, e sem tirar os olhos daqueles três rostos, lembrou de quando ela e Dex eram pequenos, e como Harry era protetivo em relação aos dois. Notou, então, que ela era a única genuinamente feliz naquele momento em que a fotografia foi tirada. Dexter não sorria, como de costume até cerca de seus treze anos, quando então passou por uma grande transformação, a qual ela supunha resultado do treinamento que Harry lhe dera para «mascarar» ao mundo o que ele realmente era. Harry, por sua vez, a despeito de um pequeno e discreto sorriso, parecia aborrecido na foto, certamente já sabendo a difícil missão que teria pela frente. Uma lágrima correu por seu rosto com a certeza de que aquele seu último ato de insensatez era o certo para que Dexter continuasse perfeito naquilo que foi programado fazer.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, Dexter terminava de jogar ao mar o último saco com o que sobrou de Ron Galuzzo, quando seu celular começou a tocar. Era Quinn. Imaginando que o detetive apenas ligava para saber como estava Deb depois do ocorrido na delegacia, mais do que depressa tratou de atender para não levantar suspeitas:

«Onde você está?»

«Hey Quinn. Precisei fazer umas compras. Sabe como é, a geladeira de Deb está sempre vazia. Vou passar em casa antes de deixar Harrison com Jamie, e passar a noite na casa de Deb» improvisou ele. «Algum problema?»

«Prepare-se, meu amigo, pois tenho algo nada agradável para dizer» disse ele, tentando engolir a tristeza. «Estou em frente a casa de Deb»

E Dexter então percebeu barulho de sineres e ruído de pessoas ao redor de onde Quinn estava. Temendo o pior, e pensando apenas no fato de que não deveria ter deixado Vogel sozinha com sua irmã, perguntou:

«O que houve?»

«Fiquei preocupado com o que houve hoje» e de repente, Dexter escutou Quinn começar a chorar ao telefone. «Como ela não atendeu minhas ligações, resolvir vir vê-la»

Dexter, que estava apoiado na proa, deslizou para dentro do barco, sentando-se ao chão do convés. Com o olhar perdido, aguardava Quinn terminar de dizer o que já era esperado.

«Ela está morta» disse, finalmente. «Engoliu um frasco inteiro de antidepressivos»

Sentado ao seu lado, o fantasma de Harry olhava para Dexter, e depois se virou para ver o horizonte que se estendia além mar.

«Não acho que foi acidental, Dexter» completou Quinn, aflito. «Ela estava muito mal e...»

Sem dizer nada, Dexter desligou o telefone. Seu olhar continuava perdido, e ele simplesmente não sabia o que sentir. Tal como quando descobriu Rita morta na banheira com o choro de Harrison ecoando por toda a casa, não sabia o que pensar ou sentir. Talvez não houvesse o que pensar ou o que sentir. De fato, ele nada sentia.

«Eu a perdi» disse, simplesmente. «O único elo que eu tinha com o mundo real»

«Você ainda tem Harrison» completou Harry.

«Harrison» repetiu Dexter.

Ele se levantou, e Harry não estava mais lá. Tirou as luvas, guardou junto à mala com as facas, lacrando-a, e trancando-a dentro do baú no barco. Apressado, foi para a cabine, e ligou o motor.

* * *

Instantes mais tarde, Dexter chegava à casa de Deb, onde duas viaturas e um carro da ambulância ainda estavam no local. Identificou Quinn na entrada, mas quando este o viu e caminhou em sua direção, passou direto por ele, ignorando-o, enquanto entrava na casa. Dexter esbarrou em um médico perito que vinha dos fundos, e viu Batista na porta do quarto de Deb:

«Sinto muito, Dex» disse ele com os olhos marejados.

Mas com passos firmes, Dexter continuou o trajeto, empurrando Batista para o lado com a força do próprio corpo e entrando no quarto, para então encontrar Deb morta na cama, afogada em seu próprio vômito. A visão era estarrecedora. Com os olhos arregalados, sua irmã estava estirada de costas, com braços e pernas contorcidos e sujeira e saliva por todo o rosto. Dex queria chorar, mas não conseguia. Olhou discretamente com o canto dos olhos para trás, onde Batista agora tirava o chapéu, apertando-o entre os dedos, esperando a reação do colega frente ao fatídico evento. Mas assim como quando viu Rita mergulhada numa banheira de sangue, Dexter só conseguiu se aproximar dela, ajoelhar-se ao seu lado e limpar com os dedos os cabelos e a sujeira que estavam grudados em sua face.

Batista apenas observava, e logo atrás dele surgiu dois paramédicos com uma maca, e um deles discretamente lhe sussurrou que precisavam levar o corpo. Ao escutar aquilo, Dexter suspirou, e notou então que entre os lençóis, próximo ao braço de Deb, havia alguma coisa enterrada. Ele então enfiou a mão, e encontrou um retrato antigo, dele ainda pequeno, com cerca de dez anos de idade, junto com Harry e sua irmã. Ele então se levantou, e os paramédicos entraram no quarto com a maca revestida com um saco preto. Dexter se afastou, e com o retrato na mão, e os observou pegá-la pelos braços e pernas para colocá-la sobre a maca. Envolveram-na no saco preto, e ele viu os olhos abertos de Deb virados em sua direção desaparecerem quando o zíper se fechou.

Quando a maca foi levada para fora, só restou a Dexter ficar olhando o retrato que estava em sua mão. Sem se aproximar, Batista, que ainda estava parado na porta do quarto, disse:

«Avisei Jamie para ficar com Harrison. Leve o tempo que precisar»

Dexter nada disse, e Batista o deixou só.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Dexter dispensou Jamie e passou todo o dia na praia com Harrison. A única pessoa com quem ele falou durante todo aquele dia, foi com o próprio filho. Observando-o brincar na areia, não fazia planos para o futuro, mas imaginava como seria a vida em cinco ou dez anos. Seria apenas ele e o filho. E ninguém mais. Como seria, não importava.

«Veja, papai!» gritou Harrison, mostrando alguma coisa na areia.

«Que legal, filho!» devolveu Dexter, ao notar que era um siri.

Foi então que ele percebeu que o celular ao seu lado, sobre a bolsa com toalhas, tocava. Olhou no identificador e descobriu que era mais uma chamada de Vogel. Pegou o aparelho, e viu que era a quinta chamada não atendida. Visualizou a caixa de chamadas, e havia pelos menos mais duas outras ligações de Quinn, e uma mensagem dele pedindo para ligar assim que puder. Dexter desligou o telefone, e o guardou no bolso da camisa. Levantou-se e pegou a bolsa com toalhas, chamando o filho.

«Venha, Harrison. Vamos pra casa!»

«Estou com fome!» disse ele.

Dexter riu, e o pegou no colo.

«O que vai ser, então? Pizza ou cachorro quente?»

«Omelete!» respondeu ele, entusiasmado.

«Omelete não é uma opção»

«É sim!»

E os dois se afastaram da areia, onde jazia agora um siri esmagado pelas próprias mãos do pequeno Harrison.

* * *

No enterro de Deb, ao lado do túmulo de Harry, após pronunciadas as últimas palavras pelo sacerdote, o caixão foi baixado, e Dexter, que estava em pé frente à cova, segurando Harrison pela mão, olhou para o filho, e sinalizou para que ele então se aproximasse e jogasse sobre a sepultura as três rosas vermelhas que segurava com a outra mão.

Quinn, Batista e Matthews estavam sentados juntamente com um pequeno e seleto grupo de amigos e conhecidos que foram convidados ao festejo fúnebre. Jamie, que não estava muito longe, sorriu para Harrison após este dar um último aceno em direção à tumba. O garoto foi então até ela, deixando Dexter sozinho enquanto olhava agora o caixão de sua irmã ser coberto por flores também atiradas por todos os demais. Angelo Batista se aproximou dele, e apoiou a mão em seu ombro.

«Não hesite em me ligar se precisar»

Dexter devolveu a gentileza com um sorriso.

Mazuka também estava lá, e apenas passou por ele dando-lhe um sorriso triste.

Matthews se aproximou de Dexter, e o puxou para um abraço, como se fosse um filho. Mas a recíproca não era verdadeira, e por mais que o chefe de polícia se esforçasse para fazê-lo se sentir à vontade, jamais o conseguiria.

«Ela era uma grande policial»

Dexter nada disse. Não precisava, aliás, ninguém nem ao menos precisava lhe dizer aquilo.

E foi então a vez de Quinn, que se aproximou de Dexter. Os dois cruzaram os olhos, e preocupava ainda Dexter o fato de que o detetive ainda sabia o motivo pelo qual Deb chegou a cometer a loucura de tirar a própria vida, e que aquilo pudesse ainda vazar. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Mais uma vez, Quinn provou que estava longe de ser a ameaça que representava nas suas primeiras semanas no Miami Metro quando começou a ficar na cola de Dexter, tal como outrora Doakes:

«Sobre aquilo que Deb disse na delegacia, vamos esquecer» disse. «Já é duro demais ver como as coisas terminaram para ela, e trazer à tona uma versão infundada não vai levar a nada. Só vai denegri-la mais»

Dexter concordou discretamente.

«Não sei porque ela disse aquilo» completou o detetive. «E sinceramente, nem quero saber»

Dexter se virou para ver a sepultura agora coberta de flores.

«Quero aproveitar e me despedir» anunciou.

Dexter então o encarou, surpreso.

«Pedi transferência para Chicago» explicou.

«Por causa do que aconteceu?» perguntou Dexter, preocupado com a hipótese de uma mínima fagulha de suspeita da parte de Quinn.

«Não» respondeu ele, com o olhar perdido. «Cansei do calor de Miami»

Quinn se afastou e, por fim, disse:

«Vamos nos reunir amanhã à noite no restaurante do Batista, então se quiser passar por lá, fique à vontade»

Dexter sorriu em resposta ao convite, e quando se deu conta, era o único próximo da cova, exceto por uma outra pessoa que estava do outro lado da sepultura. Ele então levantou os olhos para encarar Evelyn. Ela o fitava com denotado pesar, e então se aproximou da tumba para também homenagear Deb com uma rosa amarela. A neuropsicóloga deu a volta e se aproximou de Dexter.

«Sinto muito» disse.

Ele não respondeu, dando-lhe a chance de esclarecer o que aconteceu naquele dia.

«Ela estava fora de controle, Dexter» continuou, como forma de remediar explicando o que levou Deb a suicidar-se. «Era inevitável que alguma coisa assim pudesse acontecer. Seu comportamento por si só já era suicida»

Evelyn então levantou a mão direita, como se quisesse tocar o rosto de Dexter.

«Não se preocupe» disse. «Vamos seguir em frente»

«Estou trabalhando num caso» revelou ele, subitamente, surpreendendo-a.

Ela baixou o braço, e sorriu.

«Não estou sabendo de outro caso que envolva um _serial killer_» devolveu ela, desconfiada.

«A prostituta morta encontra morta a facadas nas docas no último mês» disse ele.

«Sim, li a respeito»

«Hoje de manhã deu no noticiário um caso semelhante em Orlando» explicou. «Liguei para um conhecido de lá, e ele me precisou alguns detalhes. As facadas tem um padrão, e ao investigar mais a fundo, descobri que há quatro meses houve um crime idêntico próximo ao Porto»

Vogel o observava, com um princípio de entusiasmo, mas ainda desconfiança.

«Eu devo ter deixado de prestar atenção por causa dos problemas com Deb» justificou-se.

Evelyn então acenou com a cabeça.

«Faz sentido»

«Manter-me ocupado agora é a melhor coisa que tenho a fazer»

A neuropsicóloga sorriu.

«Ótimo» disse. «Posso ajudá-lo se precisar»

Dexter se virou para ver Jamie e Harrison que caminhavam entre as sepulturas, e depois se voltou para Evelyn:

«Vou levar Harrison para casa» disse. «Podemos nos encontrar em sua casa?»

«Claro» respondeu ela. «Estarei lá às três horas»

Dexter então sorriu, e lhe deu as costas para então encontrar com Jamie e Harrison, sob o olhar curioso da Dra Vogel.

* * *

Mais tarde, na casa de Evelyn Vogel, não mais vestindo o terno escuro que usava no enterro de Deb, Dexter batia à porta. A neuropsicóloga, que falava ao telefone, pediu para aguardar.

«Então você me confirma esse crime ocorrido na noite de ontem no Porto de Miami?» perguntou ela ao seu contato no distrito da Baia Biscayne. «Ok. Obrigada!»

Aliviada por descobrir que os dois outros homicídios mencionados por Dexter se confirmavam e que tratavam de um possível padrão, que ele parecia mesmo obstinado a seguir em frente e a morte de Deb pode mesmo não ter sido em vão, Evelyn se levantou e foi atender a porta.

«Oi Evelyn» disse ele com as mãos para trás, surpreendendo-a então com uma infeção no pescoço.

Vestindo luvas, ele a arrastou para dentro da casa, sem antes verificar que não havia sido visto.

Instantes depois, envolvida com plástico transparente sobre a mesa da cozinha de sua casa igualmente revestida com plástico nas paredes, teto e chão, Evelyn Vogel se deu conta de que estava completamente imobilizada, ainda que já não se fizessem presentes os efeitos do componente que a deixou inconsciente por tanto tempo. Sentiu, porém, algo sobre seu abdôme, e tentou se mover para ver o que era, ao que o rosto de Dexter usando uma máscara anti-respingos surgiu à sua frente.

Horrorizada, ela emitiu um grito mudo, abafado pela amarra em plástico que cobria sua boca. Mas Dexter cortou uma tira de plástico para que ela pudesse mover a cabeça. Vogel mexeu a cabeça de um lado a outro, como se isso pudesse libertá-la, ao que finalmente conseguiu levantar o pescoço para ver que sobre seu abdôme estava seu aparelho de reprodução de arquivos em vídeo com a imagem pausada de Ron Galuzzo.

«Achou mesmo que eu não descobriria?» perguntou ele, sorrindo. «Se não fosse tão orgulhosa de sua videoteca, talvez não» e clicou o botão para início da reprodução.

Ron estava no consultório de Evelyn:

_«Eu fiz de novo» admitiu, nem um pouco transtornado. «Peguei aquele garoto do posto de gasolina, porque eu simplesmente precisava»_

«Agora a melhor parte» anunciou Dexter, comendo pipoca ao lado de Vogel.

_«O fígado estava excelente, mas o cérebro sempre é a melhor parte» completou Galuzzo._

Vogel assistia com desespero o vídeo que tão bem conhecia, quando então Dexter acelerou a reprodução:

_«Lembra de Sussmann?» perguntou Evelyn a Galuzzo, no vídeo._

_«Sim, você me falou dele» respondeu ele._

_«Preciso que faça uma coisa pra mim» pediu ela._

Dexter parou o vídeo, e surgiu novamente acima do rosto de Vogel:

«Trabalho de gênio esse o seu, Dra Vogel» reconheceu ele, com um sorriso cínico. «Manipulava seus próprios pacientes para que cometessem crimes e continuassem a agir como psicopatas e conseguiu com um deles chamar minha atenção e ganhar minha confiança» e olhando para ela, e apontando com o indicador para a própria cabeça, repetiu: «Gênio!»

Evelyn balançava a cabeça, como se quisesse fazê-lo soltar sua mordaça a fim de tentar se justificar, quando ele então arqueou as sobrancelhas, e apontou:

«Mas para sua tristeza e minha total felicidade, você tinha que ter tudo gravado, não é? E acho que não preciso dizer que depois vou queimar tudo» disse ele, com um sorriso maligno: «Ah sim, e tem mais!»

Entusiasmado, Dexter então deu a volta na mesa, e trocou o disco compacto do aparalho de Vogel. Ligou o dispositivo, e surgiu na tela Jacob Elway. Evelyn agora arqueou as sobrancelhas, estarrecida.

_«Já disse que não gosto que filme» disse ele, apontando para a câmera._

_«É assim que eu trabalho» devolveu ela._

_«Mas não sou um dos seus pacientes» retrucou ele à vontade, encostado na cadeira._

_«Fez como eu pedi?» perguntou ela, ignorando-o._

_«Sim, ela está aos farrapos. Foi bem fácil fazê-la tomar a receita. Logo logo ela terá se afundado completamente na bebida» disse ele, sorrindo. «Estou realmente ficando bom nisso»_

_«Só tome cuidado para não ser pego» advertiu-o ela. «Não vou estar lá para ajudar se mais uma infeliz morrer intoxicada no banco de trás do seu carro. Já foram duas vezes»_

_«Hey, não liguei para me ajudar, mas porque é minha mãe»_

Dexter então desligou o vídeo, para novamente surgir à frente do rosto de Evelyn.

«Não imagina como fiquei feliz em descobrir que Jacob é seu filho, pois nunca gostei mesmo dele. E quando descobri que ele de fato é responsável pela morte de suas outras ex-funcionárias de sua empresa de investigações, devo admitir que fiquei ainda mais entusiasmado. Mas demorei a entender os motivos pelos quais era segredo o parentesco entre vocês dois até descobrir que Elway é um filho que foi trocado pelo ofício, deixado para ser criado pelo pai alcóolatra. Dra Vogel, que vergonha!»

Evelyn tentou fazer com que Dexter soltasse suas amarradas urrando e chacoalhando a cabeça, mas era inútil.

«Mas não se preocupe. Já dei um jeito nele» revelou, ao que Evelyn parou de se mexer e olhou perplexa para o alto, onde podia apenas ver a luz da cozinha atrás do plástico que cobria o teto.

Ela então se deu conta de que Dexter, ao seu lado, limpava uma faca suja de sangue. Lentamente, ela virou a cabeça, e viu atrás dele uma mesa improvisada sobre o balcão da pia onde jazia morto, igualmente embalado em plástico, seu filho Jacob. Dexter se moveu para o lado para que ela olhasse bem.

«Como dizem por ai: dois coelhos com uma cajadada só»

Lágrimas correram pelo rosto de Evelyn, ciente de que seu fim também estava próximo, sentiu Dexter tirar o aparelho de vídeo que estava sobre ela, para então se inclinar acima da linha de sua cabeça com uma faca em punho.

«Antes que pense que estou desonrando o código, saiba que me reservo do direito de abrir algumas exceções. E você é a melhor delas»

Sem mais nada dizer, enterrou a lâmina no peito da neuropsicóloga, afundando-a lentamente, enquanto uma poça de sangue subia pelo metal e se espalhava por cima do plástico. Com um sorriso nos lábios, Dexter viu a vida de Evelyn se esvair lentamente a cada enterrada em seu peito, e antes que ela finalmente cerrasse os olhos para se entregar por completo ao seu anunciado fim, escutou os últimos dizeres daquele cujo caráter ajudou a construir:

«Você estava certa: eu sou exatamente o que preciso ser. Eu sou perfeito»

FIM


End file.
